


哈白Xaviniesta: Chemistry & Soulmate

by Evathehuman



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: 现实向，两个人不同视角历史第一中场搭档与永远的灵魂伴侣





	1. Chapter 1

Chemistry  
哈维视角

1.  
西班牙国家队的几个主力在南非世界杯前与球迷互动，参加了一个不正经的晚间节目。主持人狡猾地笑着，问他们：“你们第一次是什么时候？”  
轮到他时，他犹豫了一秒，然后决定说实话：“十四岁。”  
这个比其他人加在一起还要劲爆的答案点燃了全场，观众们一起发出尖叫和起哄的声音，他没有理会其他人惊讶或玩味的目光，对着摄像机说：“我很早熟。”然后转头示意下一个问题。  
他很少感到尴尬，因为尴尬是对自己行为的怀疑、后悔、不确定、不自信，而他从没有过以上任何一项。就算有，他也会在极短的时间内打消这种念头。  
他在十四岁以前的日子和所有同年龄的男孩一样：踢球，念书，偷看路过的少女，想要追逐世上代表着成功的一切：金钱、荣誉、美人和权力。那一年他在三王节上遇到了一个头戴鸢尾花的少女，在人群中向他挤来，告诉他自己是巴萨的球迷，很关注巴萨的梯队，没想到能遇见巴萨JA的队长，想要他给自己签个名。然后她翻了一阵自己的背包，很尴尬地告诉他自己没带球衣，问他能不能麻烦一点去她家，她家里有球衣。  
时间太久，他不太记得具体的细节，连那位少女的脸也已经模糊不清，她应该满了十八岁，而且他很确定自己当时已经意识到那位少女背后的意图，但他没有拒绝。他想尝试一下他的哥哥们向他描述过千万次的事情，既然有人邀请，为什么不？  
他跟着她离开人群，穿过巴塞罗那的大街小巷，皮鞋踏在青石板上，将鼎沸的人声甩在身后，仿佛一部典型的西班牙电影里的情节：远处传来的手风琴声，狂欢的气氛，令人沉醉的温暖海风，忽然出现的热情少女。他少有地感觉有些飘飘然，任由少女将他拉进她的房间。那感觉很好，是的，他们接吻、做爱，但他有一种挥之不去的失望感，不是因为那位少女，也不是因为自己：也许是哥哥们跟他描述得太过夸张，但总之他没有获得比自己一个人撸一发更多的乐趣。  
后来关于那一晚的记忆，他只记得自己离开的时候，有几个比他小得多的孩子踢着球从窗外跑过，大声吵嚷着，撞倒了少女家门口的一盆绣球花。白色的花瓣粘了几片在球上，那一刻他的心猛然一动。他想下去，想加入他们，只要有个球在自己脚下滚着就好，他就会开心。  
他没有再见过那个少女。后来他用自己人生第一笔工资给妈妈买了一台烤面包机，看着妈妈开心得四处跟他的哥哥们炫耀的样子，他默默地把“金钱”在人生目标清单中排到了“亲情”的后面。在和那位少女度过一晚后，他又将“美人”排在了“足球”的后面。  
他在十八岁前理智地调整着人生愿望的优先级，确定了的事就去做，失败了就重头再来。他后来做所有事都一贯如此，他在训练里喊着让所有人“再来一次”，敢在面对采访时说他们的国王瓜迪奥拉需要用实力夺回被自己抢走的首发位置，敢在费基尔下课后对媒体发表自己对巴萨现状的看法，那时候他只有二十岁。  
节目结束了，他回家路上突然有些遗憾伊涅斯塔没有来，他有些好奇伊涅斯塔的第一次是什么时候，和谁。他们从没聊过这些事。  
2.  
哈维偶尔会回忆一些无关紧要的小事，比如第一次流泪是什么时候。那种小时候做了错事被爸爸打出眼泪的不算之外，应该是有一次球队要分组训练，然后他是队长，他能选谁和自己搭档。他那时候应该刚进拉玛西亚不久，十二三岁？应该吧，在少儿A队或者B队。能进巴萨青训的孩子都是千挑万选出来的，但也有一些父母会千方百计塞钱给各级工作人员，让他们将孩子带进去，行行方便。这种靠父母进来的孩子一般与其他孩子有非常巨大的能力差距，所有的孩子都不愿意和他们一起踢球。那天剩下最后一个孩子，是个喜欢打架和踢人的恶霸，谁都不想和他一队。局面有点僵持，几个队长都在看着青训教练，等着他做决定，而剩下的那个孩子站在那里盯着天空，手背在身后，咬紧嘴唇，腰挺得直直的，仿佛天不怕地不怕，什么都没所谓。  
他犹豫了一下，然后说：“他来我们队。”  
那个孩子望向他，然后就哭了。他从没见过有孩子能哭成那样，他们输了对皇马的决赛都不会。其他几个队的队长表情尴尬，但然后哈维他自己也哭了，他甚至无法解释。他伸出手去拉那个被大家叫做恶霸的孩子，然后分组对抗他们赢了，赛后他们队对着摄像机举手握拳笑着表示Winner，那个孩子还带着哭红的眼睛。  
他觉得他对足球的爱应该不是一朝诞生的，而是从这样一点点的细节里慢慢积累，生根发芽，最终长成参天古树，没有人能砍去一枝一叶。父亲喜欢对记者说他4岁时一脚停下长传球的故事，哥哥喜欢说他在六岁时候看见马拉多纳的世纪进球而爱上足球的故事，那些都是真的，但不是全部。不是事情的全部，你在媒体上看到的，永远不完全是真相。  
真相包括那个在他在第一次性爱经历过后看见的被足球打落的绣球花瓣，包括那个被队友们孤立的恶霸孩子盯着天空的眼神，包括伊涅斯塔。这些组成了他热爱足球的理由，而现在足球差不多代表了他整个生命。树还在生长，但那些组成基底的物质不会改变。  
他对媒体有一些固定的说辞，比如他从来只愿意谈足球，那些愚笨的记者便给他套上了一个“生命里只有足球”的标签，但他们不懂哈维的足球里包括了什么。  
他没有撒谎，只是他的词典与大众的不同，与记者的不同。  
他在十九岁时才认识伊涅斯塔，远远晚于认识普约尔、卡西利亚斯和他的家人，甚至远晚于那个在三王节上戴着鸢尾花的少女。但他任性地把伊涅斯塔算进那些组成他的足球的、组成他的生命的、不会改变的物质之一。  
他很早就听说了那个孩子，出于早熟，他一直对拉玛西亚里和自己同位置的人有格外的关注。他不想掩饰，毕竟一队的中场名额只有三个，竞争的压力是难以想象的。他和其他人不同，他的家庭从祖父那一代开始就是巴萨的球迷。他从小听着库巴拉和老路易斯苏亚雷斯的故事长大，看着瓜迪奥拉的比赛视频学踢球。他很久以后回过头来会感叹自己幸运，他进入拉玛西亚时是十岁，是1990年，刚好赶上克鲁伊夫对拉玛西亚改造完毕，所有的梯队都踢343 的阵型，踢控制与主动进攻的足球。这种足球美得就像音乐，像克鲁伊夫本人的气质，他们在球场上用脚拉小提琴，拉蓝色多瑙河。  
每个人踢足球有他们自己的节奏。长，长传；短，短传；快，疯跑进攻；慢，回传或者横传，控球；休止符，也许是被人犯规，也许是球出了边线。拉玛西亚的所有孩子踢的都是同一种风格的足球，然后在这种风格中自行创作。克鲁伊夫定义了这种足球，就像确立了一种新的音乐流派，像黑人的爵士，贵族的古典乐，牛仔的乡村乐。当节奏不对，会发生很多难堪的事情：越位、犯规、出底线、被断球反击等等。  
哈维在十九岁的时候和菲戈与瓜迪奥拉一起看过伊涅斯塔的比赛，但他们那时候还不熟悉，哈维也不像普约尔那样热情似火。后来的那几年巴萨非常动荡，一队成员都在忧心自己什么时候会被卖掉，更不用说孤立无援又毫无名气的B队球员。费基尔（2000/01教练）不喜欢用新人，甚至也没有让b队小将与一队成员一起合练。只是当时巴萨的门将实在烂无可烂伤无可伤，逼他将B队的维克多-巴尔德斯调上一队，他在世纪大战中零封皇马，击败了当时已经成名的卡西利亚斯，然后维克多就再也不肯回B队了。  
第二年，范加尔来了，伊涅斯塔才开始真正和一队一起合练。以前哈维一直感觉这孩子是与众不同的，和他一起训练一个月后，他才发现自己错了。  
岂止是与众不同，伊涅斯塔踢起球来是世界上的另一个他，他们在创作音乐、踢起足球上的节奏是完全一致的。如果说所有拉玛西亚出来的中场在踢球的节奏上的一致性是90%，他和伊涅斯塔就是逼近99.9%的完全共鸣。这种看录像、看现场的踢球是感觉不到的，必须让两个人一起走到草坪上，让你的脚感受他的传球，才能完全领会。哈维那段时间少有地怀疑过自己，是仅仅自己才有这种强烈的共鸣感吗？像一瓶香槟，泡沫冲出瓶口的那一瞬间。伊涅斯塔是那么沉默害羞，说起话来也是慢吞吞的，仿佛经过三千次考虑才让话语流出嘴唇，他身上带着一丝天生的疏离感，而哈维不敢贸然去打破他身上的那层迷离的面纱。他不敢问，也没有问。  
他们只是踢球，让圆形物体在他们之间滚来滚去，音乐流淌。  
再来一次，再来一次。哈维会说，他经常说。再来一次。  
这既让他兴奋，又让他恐惧。他无法不联想到瓜迪奥拉。他的前辈、他的偶像，他们很少一起上场，因为范加尔让他做瓜迪奥拉的替补。在训练时，他们也有极高的共鸣，但他们无法一起上场，因为范加尔只需要一个技术型组织中场。荷兰人常说球队只需要一个大脑，如果有两个人在指挥球队，那前锋听谁的？看谁的指示来跑位？  
但他喜欢伊涅斯塔，不计后果地喜欢。他对那个肤色苍白又寡言少语的孩子的喜爱与日俱增，踢球的乐趣在遇到伊涅斯塔后急速翻倍，某一天他提前半个小时到训练场，然后他发现伊涅斯塔也到了。那种时刻总会让他想起自己遇到卡西利亚斯与普约尔的时候，想起第一次和瓜迪奥拉一起训练的时候，想起跟克鲁伊夫说话的时候，想起在尼日利亚捧起世青赛冠军杯的的时候，一切美好的时候。

3.  
2005年，Barca TV找到他和另外几个一线队球员，让他们给小球员拍摄一部足球技术教学片。  
那段时间巴萨刚从沙漠里走出，在黑天鹅的带领下获得了新生。新入队的球员们：埃托奥、德科、马克斯和久利等人兴致勃勃，梦想着在巴萨征服世界。  
节目方要求他和伊涅斯塔一起教技术型中场的部分。他先是巴拉巴拉地讲解完，然后喊一声“安德烈斯”，伊涅斯塔就会跟着做动作。小孩们看着他们双眼发光，拍摄完后从四面八方找来本子和笔要他们签名。  
“你们这一组是拍得最好的，”教学片播出后黑天鹅找到哈维说，节目除了他和伊涅斯塔的技术型中场部分，还有普约尔与马克斯的防守部分、埃德米尔森与德科的防守型中场部分、小罗和久利的前锋部分等等。  
“你和伊涅斯塔有很好的化学反应。你们知道对方下一步要做什么。”  
“如果你或者伊涅斯塔的防守能力再好一点就好了，或者你们能合成同一个人也行。”黑天鹅开玩笑说，“我很想把你们一起放首发里，无论是埃德米尔森还是德科相比你们都技术太糙，但他们有力量和体格，能够从凶猛的冲击中抢下球来。”  
他默然。他不知道该说什么。他不是主教练，只有听人安排的份儿，主教练要他首发他就首发，要他替补就替补，如果说要卖掉他，那他也只能坦然接受。但他刻骨铭心地热爱他的土地，为巴萨踢球是他唯一想做的事，但是他不能对自己说谎——他也爱伊涅斯塔。他想和他一起登场踢球， 而不是只是在训练里。他们能一起踢出华丽的乐章——当然，那是在他们脚下有球的时候。没球的时候怎么办？那只能拜托普约尔和巴尔德斯，麻烦他们撑住防守，再把球交到他们脚下，行行好，别让他们明天又被球迷骂了。  
他和伊涅斯塔认识已经六年，熟悉起来已经三年。看着伊涅斯塔踢球对他来说是绝顶享受，他们一切交流都通过足球，用脚来说话。当他们真正开口时，他又觉得自己无法说出自己的想法，抑或是他自己也不清楚自己的想法。看对方踢球的快乐是那样真实，他已经决定了不说出口的东西，就绝对不会说出口。他不能冒打碎那份快乐的危险。  
他隐隐约约地感觉伊涅斯塔对自己有着类似的感觉，但不确定是否是自己想得太多。他是那个一直在看着对方的人，观察者。伊涅斯塔没有拒绝他的亲近，他们经常在训练场上形影不离，普约尔喊他们连体婴，共生者。在旁人眼中他们很亲密，但实际上他们间始终留存着不长不短的一段距离，哈维在那段距离之外观察着伊涅斯塔，但他不确定对方是否在同样地观察他，抑或只是顺从地跟着他的愿望来——伊涅斯塔总是很听话，也总是那样地无所谓。  
他可以走过去合上那段距离，但他不想。在某些方面他很有野心，在另外一些方面他很容易知足，不再奢望再进一步。他有时候会有意无意地将伊涅斯塔与其他人区别对待，比如在所有人一起洗澡时将头扭开不去看对方的裸体，其实他也没有什么其他意思，男人的身体都是一样的，但他已经习惯了这么做。

4.  
足球运动员，特别是最顶尖的那些，得学会生活在紧张与不安中。他们的生活容易被一秒钟彻底毁掉，或者突然高升。而且他们大部分时候身不由己。  
这种时刻很像命运的安排，无论无神论者怎么说，都无法解释一秒上升的天堂与一下堕落的地狱。所有人都会急着追寻那些能确定自己是什么的东西，大部分时候他们转向豪车、美酒、性感的美人或者报纸的头版头条，制造着信息垃圾。  
他刚开始受伤那段时间生活很绝望，这是十字韧带，是最影响速度与爆发力的伤。没有什么能超过他的对足球的爱，连巴萨或者加泰罗尼亚也只是与它持平。他那段时间无数次梦到自己会被迫离开巴萨，转战某些二级联赛，抑或早早退役。  
来看他的伊涅斯塔让他安心了一些，白皮肤的小男孩仍旧讲话很慢，仿佛要思考一万次才会讲出口一句话，然后调子拖得又慢又长。  
“我想念和你踢球的日子。”哈维突然说。  
伊涅斯塔明显愣了一下，他很少见哈维这样直接地表达感情，然后他白色的皮肤有些泛红，开始说一些很快就会康复的之类的有的没的。  
他那句话的重点是“和你”而不仅仅是“踢球”，但哈维没打算纠正对方，从那一刻起他知道自己关于“足球”的字典里加入了“伊涅斯塔”这个注释，和对方一起踢的足球才是他的完美的足球。  
哈维很认真地给自己编写脑子里的字典，编写足球战术录，编写人生愿望和目标清单，排列它们的优先级。他从不多管闲事，但他会好奇伊涅斯塔脑子里在想什么，和我自己想的一样吗？如果不是，那为何他们在场上踢起球来默契得像同一个人一样？  
他知道伊涅斯塔也喜欢他的家人，也特别狂热地喜爱他的家乡和葡萄酒，但这些都是外界一个个贴在他身上的标签，和他们贴给自己的所谓“球队大脑”和“足球狂魔”一样，那些是真的，但不是真相，不是事情的全貌。就像橙子和苹果都叫水果，但它们一个酸一个甜，它们都是水果，但水果不能代表它们。  
数不清的标签的背后是被掩盖的一个人的内在逻辑，是一些令人着迷的东西，那些代表了一个人真正独特的地方所在。  
爱一个人会爱上的就是这些东西。

5.  
哈维在退役后接受的采访里，无论怎么问，他都会说永远最感谢两个教练，阿拉贡内斯和瓜迪奥拉。  
他并不是一个自诩浪漫的人，给妈妈买烤面包机而不是鲜花，面对打不开的战局、傻又蠢的记者或者智障的管理层也在脑子里骂上三万句西班牙国骂。但那两位教练给他带来了真正浪漫的足球。他不太喜欢用主流媒体用的“美丽足球”这个词，可能因为美丽这个词是形容物品的，而浪漫是形容感情的。在踢他们的那种足球时，无论是西班牙还是巴萨，他都能感觉到那种激烈、充沛、仿佛火山爆发一般的感情，来自球迷，来自踢出那种足球的人，也就是他们完美的中场。他曾经在训练场上和伊涅斯塔一起感受到的那种化学反应，如今终于被全世界人看到，在西班牙也在巴萨，那是无以伦比的浪漫唯美。  
他们不斗牛，不凶狠血腥，他们是加泰的球队，而加泰罗尼亚没有斗牛的传统。他们写诗，绘画，建造教堂，他们走在和达利、毕加索与高迪同样的道路上。  
队伍里和他们说同一种足球语言的人多了，比如梅西和布斯克茨，佩德罗和比利亚。哈维和伊涅斯塔以前的配合就像两个人跳双人舞，其他人看着他们跳，等着他们把球传出来制造致命一击。而现在，他们从双人舞变成了群舞，任何一个人都能突然把球传出致命的机会。  
但舞步和他最和谐的那个人，依旧是永远的伊涅斯塔。  
有一段时间他在诚挚地感谢上天，不是每一个人都像他这么幸运，他知道。他是个谦虚的人，年轻的时候在沙漠里流失的小伙伴仍旧会刺痛他的心扉。他不认为萨维奥拉就那么不适合巴萨，也不认为加布里和莫塔比自己要差。但各种机缘巧合之下，他们都走了，无法留在这个伟大而沧桑、残酷又温情的俱乐部。他爱巴萨，爱队伍里每一个人，爱每一个雄心勃勃想进一队的b队小将，爱每一个给他们用心付出的工作人员，但归根究底，他爱足球，特别是这种令他感到前所未有的幸福与浪漫的足球，爱给他这种幸福感的人。  
他真的很高兴是伊涅斯塔打进了那颗世界杯的决赛进球。他爱的人身上有魔法，这回终于全世界都看见了。他将伊涅斯塔定义进自己足球的一部分，就像小鹿是森林的一部分，鲜花是巴塞罗那的一部分，哈维是加泰罗尼亚的一部分（而加泰罗尼亚不是西班牙的一部分，他在心里补充）。  
他在媒体前开黄腔，说赢皇马是性 高 潮，但他不会说与伊涅斯塔一起踢球比性 高 潮还爽，反正世界上没几个人能够享受这种快乐，没有另一个人能自称他的搭档。有人写信给他，说总以为哈维和伊涅斯塔是同一个人，他会因此快乐。  
他把一点小小的占有欲藏好，对媒体口无遮拦，然后心里有点微微的得意。

6.  
佩普离开了，他离开的时候没提前告诉任何人。  
他的离去，标志着那火一样的四年正式结束。  
继任的蒂托让他们拥有了一个百分赛季，然后他也不得不离去，病魔蚕食着他的身体。  
蒂托宣布离任的第二天下午，哈维一个人坐在家里，看完了两年前他们举行的那个室内足球慈善赛，PEP TEAM和TITO TEAM，恍若隔世。  
然后他没有预兆地流泪了。他说不清是为什么，他十一岁就懂得了世界上所有的道理，包括朋友聚散有时，包括无可避免的衰老，包括不可逆的足球规律，就像一声哨响后比赛结束，足球滚进门千万次也没有用。  
他只是觉得很累了，非常累。巨大的疲惫侵蚀着队伍里每一个人，包括他自己。佩普被这种疲倦折磨得离开巴萨休息了一年，而他还得撑下去，虽然不知道还能撑多久。不是身体上的疲倦，他早已习惯魔鬼赛程和紧张得要吐出来的决赛，十八天打四次皇马，先打切尔西再打皇马再打切尔西，三天一次不能有任何闪失的欧洲杯或世界杯淘汰赛。那段时间他身体上累得几乎要垮掉，但精神仍然斗志昂扬，多巴胺和肾上腺素源源不断地分泌，支持他兴奋下去。但现在他的感觉是，连激素已经不愿意再分泌了。他以前一直以为自己的精力无穷无尽，对足球的热爱永不枯竭。但他错了。  
他们很累，队伍里每一个人。球迷的胃口却永远不会停止胀大，他知道这样不对，但是在马蒂诺的麾下踢球时，每次踢得不好，球迷发出的嘘声开始让他觉得自己已经不配穿上这家俱乐部的球衣。这种感觉十分陌生，他上一次有这种感觉还是十多年前，伊涅斯塔还没在巴萨首秀的黑暗时代。那时候小小的、年轻的、还没有做队长的普约尔就已经为了球队时常气疯，然后对媒体说队里每一个人都不配这身球衣。  
啊，伊涅斯塔。他们的配合还是像以前那样顺畅而亲密无间，只是踢球的快乐逐渐被无解的疲惫所掩盖。他突然发现自己已经很久没有再注视着伊涅斯塔，像以前那样，他甚至不用用眼睛去看就知道伊涅斯塔在想什么，他们下一步要做什么。他不清楚这是自己已经完全理解了伊涅斯塔（虽然他觉得应该不是，伊涅斯塔不像是会被人完全理解的人），还是自己已经迟钝到不再关心除了比赛以外的所有事。  
他也有点相信媒体给他们制造出来的神话，世界最佳球队，史上最强中场搭档之类的。球迷很受用这些，列着他们打破的记录与创造的数据，但他总觉得那些掩盖了足球的本质。数据对于评判质量很有用，但足球不是在纸笔和网络上活着的运动，它活在田野与青草之上。  
他不想怀旧。过去的瞬间是有害的，会让你陷进去，但又残酷地告诉你时光永不回来。他有些时候忍得住，有些时候不能。最近这种“忍不住怀旧”的频率增加了，可能是现实太过令人失望，而过去又那么美好。他想起自己不能参加的那次欧冠决赛，他在座位上看着伊涅斯塔一个人导演逆转，哨响后他第一个冲上场拥抱他，他们搂在一起跳得忘乎所以，那时伊涅斯塔还穿着二十四号球衣，还是球队的最佳第十二人，个子还是小小的，喜欢搭着他的肩膀走路，脚踝和手腕都又白又细，总有一丝脆弱感，这些细节只属于他一个人。  
伊涅斯塔有天使守护，他无比确信这一点。西班牙是天主教的国家，94.9%的人都信教，一出生就被父母带去受洗。球员们大多数又糙又黑，在泥里摸爬滚打，风里日晒雨淋，大多练就一身死猪不怕开水烫的顽强与草根精神，伊涅斯塔也是顽强与坚韧的，总能在最后一刻杀死战局，他在伊涅斯塔给切尔西的那绝命一脚时站在他身后五米的地方，对他大喊把球给我，然后他没有听。  
但神奇的是，伊涅斯塔能把顽强和脆弱疏离感结合得刚刚好，形成一种令人着迷的气质，哈维偶尔思考是不是他过白的肤色给他这样的错觉，然后没有思考结果。  
在公众眼里他们被永远捆在了一起，被足球的历史本身捆在了一起，提到一个就永远要提另外一个。在私人层面上，他确信伊涅斯塔是同样爱着他的，但他不确定程度，也不确定具体是怎样的爱：伊涅斯塔会觉得每次和他踢球都是一种极大的幸福吗？他会以怎样的态度看待他逐渐跑不动的身体和跟不上的节奏？  
在他没有上场的几场比赛里，伊涅斯塔一个人留在了后方开始做他原本的工作：把球分给梅西和内马尔，还有插上的佩德罗和阿尔维斯。有几次伊涅斯塔传球出错被断球反击，他看得清清楚楚，伊涅斯塔是把球往右边一推，然后无论是亚历山大宋还是布斯克茨都没有反应到位，然后球就被抢了：那原本是他的位置，他的接球点。  
他看得难受，像水灌入肺里，喘不过气。  
而伊涅斯塔开始注视他，就像他以前观察他那样。  
在他接近离开巴萨的那段时间，他有太多自我的事情，或者说伤口，需要管理。他是球队的队长，得分出精力来引导新人，在教练与球员间做沟通的桥梁，担忧自己的老朋友普约尔的伤势，担心卡西在皇马受到的排挤，应付媒体不怀好意的猜测，关注逐渐失去克鲁伊夫味道的拉玛西亚，接受世界杯失利球迷的愤怒，等等。他在替补上场踢球的时间里拼尽全力已经用掉了所有力量，已经分不出精力和时间去关注其他没有大麻烦的人。  
也许伊涅斯塔并不是最近才开始注视他的；也许一开始在他注视着伊涅斯塔的时候，他也一直回望，只是当时他太沉浸于自己的足球和自己的爱里，没有敏感到分辨那道目光。  
爱别人和感知别人的爱需要不同的能力，他现在懂了。  
他某一天抽出空来看了日本电视台NHK给他们拍的那个纪录片。在世界杯开始之前的种种展望开始变得有些可笑而尴尬，但这部单独围绕他们打造的纪录片令他想起仿佛是一个世纪以前他们在诺坎普给小孩拍的中场技术教学片，当时伊涅斯塔还是一个21岁的新人。  
他算了算，他们在俱乐部2002年开始一起首发，到2015为止。他们在国家队2007年开始一起首发，到荷兰那场5-1为止。减掉他们受伤的零碎时间和轮换时间，加起来差不多三年，再按一年平均40场比赛算，他们给世界留下了接近400场一起踢球的比赛。  
时间真的过去了很久。  
他希望后人看到这些比赛的录像时，会想起他们，想起他们的足球。  
他呢，他会想起他们的爱。那种感情是流动的，和他们的脚法一样，有时深有时浅，有时慢有时快，富有音乐感，能带人走上高潮。  
这虽然听上去有点像开黄腔，但谁说他们踢球时不像做爱。

7.  
他在卡塔尔呆三年后，伊涅斯塔也要离开巴萨了。  
这三年他没有落下巴萨任何一场比赛。  
他赶回巴塞罗那，做好了所有的心理准备，写了很漂亮的致谢文章，事先跟伊涅斯塔打了五个小时的电话，从凌晨聊到天亮，但他做不到在伊涅斯塔的目光下将自己写的文字读完，伊涅斯塔用他独有的宁静而温柔的目光看着他，让他十几年的所有回忆一起在脑海里爆炸。他手指颤抖，强撑到最后一个字，然后伊涅斯塔走过来抱住了他，他把头死死埋进对方的肩膀不肯抬起。  
他们在一起那么久，什么都一起经历过，也什么都说过，只剩下一句话还没有。  
在这种全世界摄像机镜头对着他们的时候，他却突然产生了一个疯狂的冲动，去他妈的唇语专家。  
他扭头，让嘴唇贴在伊涅斯塔的耳边，说：  
“我爱你。”  
伊涅斯塔的回应是：“我知道。”

END  
请对照着《Soulmate》看另一视角


	2. Soulmate

Soulmate  
伊涅斯塔视角

1.  
伊涅斯塔不知道自己认识哈维多久了。也许从有记忆的第一刻起，他就在那里。  
噢，这样讲当然不准确。哈维没有来过他的泉水村，他的秘密基地，他的故乡。还没有，目前。  
那只是一种感觉。巴萨占据了他清晰的记忆中的绝大部分，而哈维永远和巴萨紧密地联系在一起，他进入拉玛西亚的那一年，也就是1997，哈维已经在那里了，而且看起来在那里已经度过了一辈子，而且还要在那里永远呆下去。伊涅斯塔来到巴塞罗那的感觉就像一个在哥伦布舰队的引导下的西班牙人来到了美洲，新鲜、陌生而不知所措。哈维则像一个印加人、玛雅人或者阿兹特克人，在祖辈的土地上生活了千万年，带着泥土、汗水与兽皮的气息。  
这样的比喻也不准确，伊涅斯塔又想，他常常运用比喻来解释与理解生活带给他的东西。与当时高高在上的西班牙白人不同，伊涅斯塔自己也是个乡村与大地的孩子。只不过哈维的大地叫做巴塞罗那和加泰罗尼亚，而他的土地叫做阿尔巴塞特，他自己的村庄叫泉水村。  
遇见哈维的感觉，就像堂吉诃德骑马旅行了三万里来到新的土地、新的城堡以及新的城市，然后在城墙的缝隙里看见了与自家城堡里盛开的完全一模一样的金色小花。  
所以他有那种从有记忆开始就认识哈维的感觉不能怪他。哈维没有来过阿尔巴塞特，但这里的一切总能想起他，比如一些金色的小花，或者一个足球。简直就像伊涅斯塔他一个人把巴塞罗那和哈维装进脑子里，拍拍沾上的尘土，带回了他的故乡。  
拉玛西亚的岁月已经远去，变得模糊了。现在他回头望去，那里给他的感觉居然也变得有些类似他的泉水村，一些零星的美好回忆，但自从2005 巴萨的青训搬进了甘博城，那座小小的土房子仅开放供游客参观用，而他再也没回到和维克多上下铺的时光。  
其实在拉玛西亚的时候，他记住的第一个b队成员的名字是普约尔。带着激情与旺盛精力的汉子，因为他的头发，大家喊他人猿泰山。拉玛西亚对天赋出众的孩子总是更加偏爱一点，很久以后伊涅斯塔怀疑青训教练应该在b队甚至一队里提过自己的名字，否则他们为何都对他这么热情。普约尔带他去参加b队和c队的烧烤晚会，那时他十三，看着一群比他高了两个头的球员们有些害怕，但后来回忆起来，他应该是在那场烧烤会上认识哈维的。路易斯-加西亚在拉手风琴，有三五个人绕着篝火在跳弗拉明戈，维克多跟加布里说话，其他人端着自己的盘子走动、夹烤肉，大声说笑或者唱歌。可能是他的肤色比较引人注目，高他许多的大孩子们都会低下头拽住他跟他说话，他有些晕晕乎乎，最终也不知道自己认识了谁、聊了些啥，散会时大家热热闹闹地拍合影，普约尔搂着他的脖子，他有些矜持地笑着。  
不过后来他问哈维这事时，哈维说他记错了。97年时范加尔已经将哈维调上一队合练，而当晚没有一队成员去参加那次烧烤会。  
嗯，那他是记错了。但有些记忆来得很自然，仿佛哈维天生就应该在那里。  
哈维天生就应该在那里，哈维天生就应该在他在的所有地方，俱乐部、国家队、加泰罗尼亚联队（2002年时他被加泰邀请去参加一次友谊赛，加泰足协会邀请非加泰人参加，比如约尔迪-克鲁伊夫作为荷兰人参加过加泰的比赛。不过，2002年那次是他唯一一次和瓜迪奥拉做队友，所以他的记忆无比清晰）。  
哈维应该总在他目光可及的地方，然后他们传球。

2.  
伊涅斯塔的为人处世是这样的，他严格地把世界上的事情分为两类，一类是“自己能够成功施加影响”的，另一类是“自己不能影响的”。前者包括球场上的球，比赛的结果，自己的命运，爱上的人；后者包括别人对自己的看法，爱上自己的人，加泰独立的话题，以及球队的命运。当一件事情被他归入前者，他会尽一切努力将它做好，输掉比赛他会哭，狠狠地哭。又比如佩德罗想离开巴萨的时候，他已经是队长了，佩德里托来找他，希望他能提供帮助，他就会用队长身份向巴萨高层施压。而当一件事属于后者时，他会紧紧闭上嘴巴，不讨论任何相关的问题，也不发表看法，比如总有人问他C罗和梅西谁是世界第一。因此总有人赞扬他低调内敛保持中立，但他其实对所有的问题都有自己的看法，有些甚至是极端而尖锐的看法，但他不说出来，媒体就不会缠着他找新闻写。  
当然，哈维喜欢把一切想法都直言不讳地说出来，他不在乎自己在马德里主义者眼里的形象，也不在意说出来是否有用，他只是想说。伊涅斯塔偶尔看着他，会想起自己儿时看过的日本漫画，足球小将和奥特曼，张牙舞爪地声张正义打击邪恶，也许哈维也想当个正义的朋友？他并没有嘲笑自己老朋友的意思，只是觉得可爱，像看着企鹅一扭一扭地走路。  
事实上，伊涅斯塔有时候会羡慕这个比自己大四岁的男人。哈维对自己的人生有绝对的掌握，会计划好下一个月、下一周、明天、下个小时会干的事情。他仿佛从出生到现在都是这样稳重而冷静，他的生活和他在球场上一样行动规律、大部分时候单调乏味，但偶尔一瞬间会燃起亮点，比如一次精彩的直塞，或者和自己进行多次二过N 配合，或者一次前插入禁区，头球破门。伊涅斯塔深深着迷于那种瞬间，更着迷于那种爆发的瞬间之前深深的沉默与冷淡，像一谭深不见底的水。他自己很擅长过人和突破，像梅西似的一路向前爆破，哈维偶尔会和他一起前插，当禁区没人或者就剩一两个的时候，更多时候会留在后面看着他向前跑去，他没有回头，但他知道哈维在看着他。  
他对其他人的目光很敏感，对其中包含的意思则更敏感。那些赞助商看着他的贪婪的目光，球迷看着他的狂热的崇拜，教练和主席挑剔的眼神，对手在他持球时敬畏或慌张的感觉，同位置的b队小将或者未入选国家队的球员妒忌而无可奈何的目光。  
他一直身处全世界的目光之下，有人来了又走，他的故事和他的皮肤一样，实在太过苍白，无法让记者挖掘更多有效信息。他给世人留下的印象是简单的生活，小小的世界：球队、家庭、故乡、葡萄酒。然后就没有了，他不分辩什么，不炫耀什么，没有话题性，总像游离在人世之外。记者和球迷来来往往，去追逐更精彩的故事。  
但这其中有一道目光至始至终都存在，哈维在观察他，一直在。他在刚进一队时感觉对哈维的目光有些不舒服，但他始终保持着友好与合适的距离，让他感觉十分轻松自在。后来他完全习惯了那道目光，再后来甚至感觉有些离不开它。在2006年哈维重伤那六个月，他很开心自己当上了巴萨的首发中场，但场上失去了那道永恒在凝望他的目光，他踢得不如以前在训练里舒服，然后养成了训练结束就去医院看望哈维的习惯。哈维一开始很惊讶，然后是开心与快乐，最后每天会在固定时间等他，给他留下一座小椅子。  
他们会聊球队里的事，聊黑天鹅的战术与打法，小罗的状态，聊最多的还是哈维的身体，他何时能重回球场，是否能赶上欧冠决赛。哈维没有提更深的东西，他们便交流也只流于表面。但这不影响，反正他们的交流最多的还是用脚，而不是嘴巴。最重要的是，在哈维在身边的时候，伊涅斯塔能感受到他凝望自己的目光，就像他们正在踢球一样，他需要这个，非常需要。他想起那一次他们一起给Barca TV拍教学片，哈维讲解完喊他做动作给小孩们看，他做动作，哈维就在背后看着他，像大海凝望着蓝鲸，宇宙凝望着星云，浩瀚包裹着他。  
有一次伊涅斯塔来看哈维，正赶上护士要拆绷带，检查恢复情况，他想先离开，不想看手术完后留下的伤口，但哈维请他留下，他照做了，他从来没法拒绝哈维的任何请求。  
伤口仍旧有些触目惊心，绷带牵动了一些肌肉，哈维痛得皱起了眉头。他攥住对方的肩膀，让他分散注意力，减轻压力。护士换了新的纱布，涂上酒精，然后离开。  
“我下次来可以带个足球。”他开口提议，“然后在他们给你换纱布时候在旁边颠球，你就会只顾盯着我看而不去关注你的膝盖了。”  
哈维笑了出来，想说什么又吞了回去，他改口说：“别了，我担心赔不起足球撞碎的药和药瓶。”  
他挑起眉，“你觉得我一定会撞碎药品？”  
他们小孩子一样斗嘴了三分钟，最后伊涅斯塔离开前仔细地观察了并抚摸了几下哈维被吊起来的伤腿，他能感到哈维的肌肉一下子绷紧了，但他假装没留意到。

3.  
2008-2012期间发生了很多事情，太多了。佩普给球队带来了完全不一样的东西，然后又决绝地离开了。他们每一个人都很忙，忙着赢球，忙着胜利，忙着被全世界媒体放在聚光灯下一寸寸地研究，忙着澄清流言和反击侮辱，伊涅斯塔发誓自己再也不想看到穆里尼奥那张脸。他的生活改变了很多，改变到他已经不太记得没有改变时的生活是怎样，想来想去只留下一点关于黑天鹅、小罗和哈维的记忆，还有在哈维受伤那段时间他们的朝夕相处。  
他们之间仿佛什么都没变，可能是因为世界变化得太快，他们需要一点不变的东西来互相依靠。哈维观察他的目光没有变，可能变得更热切了一些，因为在阿拉贡内斯和佩普的战术下，哈维终于可以如愿以偿地做完完全全的中场核心了，没有比让场上其他的二十一个人跟着自己的想法跑更加舒爽的事情了。  
他永远知道哈维的想法，他们认识得太久了。伊涅斯塔不喜欢争权夺利，不喜欢在媒体前面出风头，只想帮助球队赢球。他喜欢胜利的滋味，太美妙了。哈维可能更集中地喜欢他们赢球的方式，而他并不是像自己的搭档那样固执的人，走在路上就开始孜孜不倦地替瓜迪奥拉传教。当然，他也会在回答采访问题时真心实意地说控球是我喜欢的打法。  
他从09-10的抑郁症中恢复过来之后，开始努力珍惜能陪在自己身边的每一个人。世界杯决赛的进球让他名声大噪，而他其实并不喜欢这种公众的关注度，有点害怕去超市买个布丁都要遮头的生活，ISIS威胁着要炸巴西世界杯，把好几个著名球星的头像印在海报上，其中之一有他。虽然有这些所有的种种不顺心的事情，但毕竟那个球让他从无尽的深渊里走了出来。  
他感激上苍，感谢运气，感谢一切。  
那段时间他总在接受媒体采访或者看报纸时想起哈维。他们给了他一堆溢美之词，“魔术师”与“天使”什么的，但这些词其实是很久以前哈维最先开始叫他的。哈维自己获得了2008欧洲杯的MVP，但给他的关注度永远不够高，不如那些会炒作的球星。他知道哈维和自己一样不会在乎，但偶尔他读着报纸还是会感觉别扭。  
慢慢地，逐渐地，那道一直在注视着他的目光开始变弱、变得模糊，他自己私人的生活也是如此：被滚滚而来的公众视线所掩盖。媒体、报纸、球迷、球队、国家队、亲戚、朋友、赞助商、葡萄酒商，无意义（至少对他个人而言）的杂碎事情占据了他的精力和时间。他偶尔看报纸会觉得上面的报道令人发笑，那和实际情况完全不同，然后他开始进行自我说服：记者只是需要赚钱，他们都需要。对绝大多数人而言，相比钱和荣誉，其他任何一切都不值一提。  
他们现在获得的冠军之多已经令人麻木，他们举办庆祝会的主要目的也只剩下把自己喝晕。虽然他们也不总能赢，伊涅斯塔自己也会因为输掉的比赛再哭一场，但那时的眼泪和五年前没有全世界的关注的时候的眼泪又不一样了；具体是什么不一样，他说不出来。  
不过，其中有一项应该是，他不习惯没有被哈维注视着的赛场。现在，在他突破摆脱向前推进的时候，哈维也在后面望着他的方向，但他固执地觉得那和以前不一样了。以前哈维的注视是关切的、令人如同浸泡在阳光中般温暖的，而现在他就算看向自己的方向，眼中也空空荡荡的，仿佛什么都没有。  
现在是他在注视着哈维了。2012欧洲杯过后，媒体就在捧他成为巴萨中场的新王，而要抛弃逐渐老去的哈维。他知道这是足球世界的必然规律，他已经见到过太多次。他闭着眼睛都能想到五年后他们会同样地对待自己，八九年后会同样对待梅西，十年后会同样对待布斯克茨。在新的中场表现不好时他们会以情怀的名义在球迷口中回归，更多时候是当枪来攻击新人。也许诺坎普之王的待遇会比他们更好一些，但终究殊途同归。  
他小时候是个怕生的孩子，相信他人即地狱，长大了也不喜欢过多关注别人的事。他有时候会尝试自我分析这种性格形成的原因，可能是因为他痛恨无力感，知道了别人的事但无力影响与改变，那就还不如不知道。  
但他开始注视哈维是完全的另一种原因。看着哈维踢球能让他内心平静下来，抛开这些年的纷纷扰扰，仿佛回到了十年前他们刚开始在训练场上传球的时光。哈维不是他人，球场上他抱着哈维就像抱着他另一片的灵魂。一切都会变，老人离去新人到达，球迷也换了一批又一批，不变的大概只有哈维，还有他的泉水村的葡萄藤。  
他突然很想邀请哈维和他一起去他的故乡玩，我妈妈做的苹果派很好吃，他想说，你可以带你的Trux一起来，只要它别咬葡萄苗。  
但犹豫和迟疑是他的老毛病了，他在断断续续的思考过程中突然想到，哈维注视着他的这十年，大约也有很想跟他说些特别的话的时候，但最后他没有说。就算他没有说，伊涅斯塔也很确定自己明白他的意思。在旁人看来，他们两个人看似平淡如水又被全世界津津乐道的关系像是在打一场漫长的哑谜，但他知道这不是一条猜疑链，而是一条确定和信任的链条，尽管他们从来没有开口说过，但人类的交流远远不止于嘴唇的蠕动，否则那和一台打字机或者显示屏没什么两样。他知道自己是怎么看哈维的，也知道哈维怎样看自己的，也知道哈维知道自己是怎么看待他的……然后开始无限循环。  
他对很多事情都没自信，唯独在这件事上面特别有：如果连这都看不出来，岂不是白白认识了十几年，做了八年的搭档，被人喊了五年的世界最佳中场么？他们被日本电视台拉去做实验的脑子呢？比球员的平均水平高了三倍的创造力呢？  
他们花了许多时间熟悉起来，花了很长时间爱上对方，花了更长的时间确认对方爱着自己，最后不需要语言和戏剧化的东西就已经互通心意。  
伊涅斯塔有时想开口告诉哈维，对他说谢谢你，说我意识到遇见这样一个人是多么幸运。但他每次真正面对哈维，看着他望向自己的眼睛，他就知道对方已经知道了。他什么也不必说。

4.  
人一生所拥有的激情和精力是有限的，他们必须把他们所拥有的全部都投放在球场上，只有这样才对得起这身球衣，对得起球迷的热爱与信任。离开球场，他们都会感到无所适从。有一些怀念球场激情的球星，会在闲暇时间通过极限运动或者美酒与夜店发泄无处释放的激情，但对伊涅斯塔来说，他宁愿生活的一切都平平淡淡，将激情保存起来下一次用在球场上。  
哈维的症状比他要严重得多。嗯，他的意思是，足球中毒症。  
他通常认为在生活或者球场上遇到问题的时候，哈维能够一个人解决。他们经过那么多的风浪，神经已经比钢铁还要坚硬，不会有什么能轻易击垮他们。  
但有些时候他们会走到某种边缘，这种时候他们需要别人的帮助。他上一次差点被击垮是因为抑郁症，哈维则是因为皇家社会和拜仁*。那是一种信仰被动摇、梦想被刺破、希望被剥夺的感觉，需要很长很长的时间去痊愈伤口，直到他们能对自己说行，我能继续走下去。  
而每一次他需要帮助时，哈维都会在那。

“我非常担心，我认为哈维和我可能不能一起踢球了。”   
他这么对记者说，这些话是他的结论，他很艰难才说出口的结论。他知道这些话明天会登上媒体的头版，配上一些他和哈维的合影啥的，再加上一些煽情的话，还有奖杯、数字和记录。嗯，反正是一贯的那些东西。他现在已经三十一岁，没有必要掩饰任何东西，他知道哈维听见他这么说会不高兴，但他就是要说。去年博斯克在世界杯上对智利时把他的老搭档放在替补席上，那家伙就已经发了一顿脾气，伊涅斯塔没有劝他，由着他对着一切发泄愤怒。这样的哈维让他想起自己2006 年时被里杰卡尔德在欧冠决赛时放在替补席上的时候，简直一模一样。  
报纸、电视台、粉丝，在送别哈维的那段时间沸沸扬扬，仿佛在办什么喜事。去年你们送别普约尔的时候可还没这么积极，他看在眼里，知道这些和奖杯以及主席的竞选日有关，然后没有评价。生活就是这样，对有些人公平，对另一些人则不公平。  
不过报纸和新闻里提到了一些哈维小时候的事情，很有趣。在他入一队以来哈维就是一直以来的那个哈维了，冷静、成熟、面无表情、只谈足球，伊涅斯塔觉得很难想象一个幼稚冲动自私撒谎的哈维，就像想象一个泡夜店开豪车喷垃圾话的自己，或者没有葡萄田的泉水村，没有诺坎普的巴塞罗那。  
有时候你会想象和另一个人的未来，然后脑子里会神奇地冒出一些你没有在意的过去的细节。比如2008年在维也纳对俄罗斯时的倾盆大雨，在闪电照亮夜空的时候，他接哈维传球等了两秒钟让对方插上，再一脚直塞给对方破门，打破了持续五十分钟的沉闷僵局。  
当晚哈维对记者说：“那一瞬间是完全的幸福感，也许是我足球生涯至今最具魔法的一刻。”  
跟哈维在一起时他总会有这种微小的快乐时刻，不完全是因为助攻，“魔法”这个词是私下里哈维常常用来形容他的，像一种暗号，只有他们懂得的密语。他们本来也跟其他的队友一起分享这种秘密时刻，但无论是在俱乐部还是国家队，队友们逐渐零零散散地离开，最终懂得这些话语背后的暗示的，慢慢就剩下他们两个人。  
“嘿，我的小魔法师。”哈维会说。  
但现在创造密语的那个人也要离开了，他必须要开始想象没有哈维的伊涅斯塔了。他感到一阵恐慌，那种感觉有点类似搭上开往巴塞罗那的火车，明知没有退路，但还想拼命回到故乡。

*2013/14赛季，皇家社会3：1巴萨，那次是巴萨梦三后第一次被人用传控的打法击溃，控球率、场面和比分都是灾难，仿佛对方才是巅峰巴萨。那场哈维替补没有上场。  
2012/13拜仁的七喜，但那次拜仁主要是用防守反击来打垮。

5.  
离开的那个人自己在告别会上哭得稀里哗啦。伊涅斯塔觉得最好这种时候给这人一点独处的空间理顺思路，并没有靠近试图交谈，虽然有很多人这么做。球迷、摄影师、主席、高管、队友。他只是坐在人群中看着他，看着哈维，而台上的那人在目光掠过他时总会多停留一秒，像是确认他还在那里，还在看着自己。  
他总恍然他们还在踢球。踢球是他们爱意的表达方式，比接吻要还要浓烈，比牵手更加浪漫。他们这次离别像一对经历了十五年爱情长跑和七年婚姻之痒的老夫妻，决定离开对方出去透一口新鲜空气，等合适的时候他们还会回来。  
他还没有开口邀请哈维去他的秘密基地，也许永远也不会，泉水村是属于他一个人的，就算是最亲密的人也需要一些神秘感。  
哈维也许很久以后会问起他的泉水村，当他问起时，他会说：“葡萄长势喜人。”  
我会替你守好巴萨，他看着台上的人和恩里克拥抱，在心里说。  
14/15赛季像一场长达一年的中场国王的交接仪式，梅西回到右锋线不担任伪9以后，整个中前场的进攻发起就基本靠他一个人了。以前他和哈维搭档，基本总是哈维下令，他执行。现在哈维淡出，把这个核心的角色交给他。他慢慢一点点适应，适应没有哈维的诺坎普，适应没有哈维的训练场和西班牙国家队。  
他和哈维本来在拉玛西亚都是按着瓜迪奥拉的模板来培养，是克鲁伊夫4号的接班人。原本他们是不能共存的，原本他们是必须走掉一个的竞争关系，就像佩佩-雷纳和巴尔德斯，但最后他们变得离不开对方，在球场上、在生活上、在心灵上。  
上帝真的非常喜欢开玩笑。  
现在他一个人了，变成了能够指挥全队的中场核心，但已经有些力不从心，MSN的光环替代了中场，在恩里克的战术下他大部分时候也得变成工兵。  
在2014夏天到处都翻飞着哈维要走的传言，同时离开西班牙和巴萨，四大队长一下子走掉三个。他突然就变成了巴萨唯一的那个依靠，就算是已经生活在聚光灯下很久，这样突然降临的压力也让他脑后发凉。  
然后哈维留下来了，甘做替补。他留下来帮助他适应，不要让沉重的担子一下子全扣在肩上，这也许让哈维想起了2001年瓜迪奥拉离开诺坎普时的自己，突然要开始快速成长，突然要开始完美替代前辈的角色，做不到就被骂、被嘘、被挥白手绢。  
他知道哈维的一切都属于巴萨，秘密基地、梦想之地、日常生活的地方，诺坎普既是他的圣殿也是他的茅草屋。哈维很乐于分享，数亿人次曾经流过诺坎普，伊涅斯塔也见过他心爱的狗狗Trux。一个移动的大毛球，扑在客人身上直哼哼，用可怜巴巴的眼神看着伊涅斯塔，呼哧呼哧地舔着他的手。如果哈维藏起了它的狗咬棒，它会急得团团转满屋子飞奔，撞飞伊涅斯塔的背包，不找到就像要了它命一样。  
它在他们赢得三冠王那年自然老死，圆满得就像踢完了一次完美的决赛，死亡是给它的奖杯。

6.  
三年后哈维来了自己跟巴萨的告别会，这回他在台上流泪时伊涅斯塔走过去紧紧抱住了他，台下响起了掌声，普约尔和梅西在台下看着他们。  
他们几乎在这三年里天天通电话。没法用脚交流以后，只能用贫乏的语言。他们讲了太多太多，伊涅斯塔在哈维还在身边时从没发现他这么能唠叨。  
哈维抱着他，突然冷不丁地对他说：  
“我爱你。”  
他们一起看过那部电影*，他笑了，心里仿佛有甜蜜的东西慢慢化开，回答就像水银般漫到了他的嘴边：  
“我知道。”

 

*星球大战里著名的场面，公主莱娅在死别之前对汉索罗喊出 “我爱你”，汉索罗笑着说他知道。

END  
请对照着《Chemistry》看另一视角  
请期待番外《假装陌生》


End file.
